Who Stole Our Peanut Butter?
"Who Stole Our Peanut Butter?" is the seventh episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Carlos *Blazer *Dylan *Ting-Ting *Alto *Cho Cho Transcript (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Alright. My invention is done. *Montay: What is it? *Shippo: What did you bring this time? *Esequiel: Peanut Butter! *Josesito: That's a jar of peanut butter. *Esequiel: Yeah. They came from peanuts. *Montay: *show a peanut on his fin* This peanut is from this thing. *Esequiel: Yes. It does come from a peanut. *Shippo: I've got allergies to it. *Esequiel: Okay. Some penguins has allergies to peants. *Shippo: The way my allergy is to peanuts, is I cannot eat it. I don't mind the smell of it, I just cannot eat it. *Esequiel: One of the elders ate them. They told me that they like it. *Shippo: I know. *Josesito: We have peanuts at our old school. *Shippo: As long as I don't eat any, I will be ok. *Josesito: It's getting nighttime already. *Montay: Well, we have to sleep. *Shippo: Is there a place we can sleep? *Esequiel: No. Everyone go home. *Shippo: I guess we'll have to get back together tomorrow morning. *Montay: You build us a ship to go back. *Esequiel: Yes. Made of rock outside. *Shippo: We should hurry and get it built before it gets too dark out here. *Esequiel: What? I already build it for ya. Everyone go. (At night in Paulet Island) *Montay: Setting up the ship? *Josesito: You're ready to go. I have my own room on a rock. *Shippo: I hope you are right about this. *Josesito: It's a rock. My bed. *camera moves to Josesito's bed as a rock* *Shippo: Um...okay. *Josesito: Thanks. I have to work with the elders tomorrow morning. *Shippo: And what will you be doing with them? *Josesito: Nothing. I will take you guys off to the seas. (Josesito move the ship and sail to Cape Adare) *Josesito: Goodbye! *Montay: Bye Josesito! *Shippo: With Josesito staying at Paulet Island, we can return home. *Montay: Yeah, it can speed fast than before. *Shippo: Ok, let's get on to our own homelands. *Montay: Right on time. *Shippo: I like sleeping comfortably with my daddy. *Montay: Okay. We should get to Cape Adare shortly. *Shippo: Ok. *Montay: Now, the predators in the seas are off to sleep without any harm. *Shippo: Good. That will allow us to get by easy. (At Cape Adare) *Montay: My ship will take off tomorrow morning. *Shippo: Well, i must go. *Montay: I know we have a meeting in the morning. *Shippo: I should get going before daddy gets worried. *Montay: Go. Take off. I see you tomorrow. *Shippo: Alright, see you in the morning. (Shippo heads back to Penguin-Land where his daddy is waiting for him. Meanwhile in Paulet Island) *Carlos: Alright. Montay went there and Esequiel have a secret item. *Blazer: What can we do? *Dylan: Alto is gonna love this one. But it not candy. *Ting-Ting: It's in Esequiel's Tickle Lab. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Man, i have something more to say about this jar tomorrow. *goes to sleep* (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting arrive at his lab) *Carlos: What is this? (Carlos saw a jar of peanut butter) *Carlos: Wow. Yum! *Dylan: I need it now. *Blazer: Let's go. (Blazer steal a jar of peanut butter and they leave the lab quicky) *Dylan: It's now mine! *Blazer: What? I got it first. *Carlos: Come on. Get to the boat. (Carlos and his friends swim into the boat to return to Cape Adare. The Next Day at Esequiel's Tickle Lab.) *Esequiel: NO! SOMEONE STOLE MY PEANUT BUTTER! *Montay: Who steal all of the candy? *Esequiel: Candy? I don't have candy. It's my toys. *camera moves to Esequiel's toy* *Shippo: Did you lost it? *Josesito: Why would i come over? *Esequiel: Josesito. You watch over the place yesterday. *Josesito: I did. *Esequiel: You didn't see any robbers stealing my stuff? *Josesito: Was it Vikram? (Flashback shows Vikram stealing Esequiel's stuff then flash-fowards) *Esequiel: No. He's dead. He's never coming back. *Montay: I know. Carlos told me that i am going to Paulet Island and they have the same jar as you. You gave him the jar. Do you? *Esequiel: No. Why would i give him the jar? *Shippo: I went straight home to daddy last night. *Montay: Wait. They stole it! I'm late for school! *Shippo: My school starts at 10am. *Montay: My school starts at 9am. Come on. We have to go after Carlos. *Shippo: The best thing to do is tell the adults and see if they will do anything about it. *Montay: Adults are in charge on all schools. *Shippo: I know. Daddy is one of them. *Montay: My dad work at a school once but retired from all the work he had done. *Esequiel: Montay. Do you want to go to school? *Montay: Yes. *Shippo: I tell you, it's best to get an education. *Montay: Come on. After the school. (The heroes left the lab as they hop on to start the rocket ship) *Montay: Ready? *Esequiel: Alright. Here we go! (The rocket ship takes on) *Esequiel: Woo hoo! We are going to school. *Montay: It's in my school. The new one. *Esequiel: I see. *Josesito: Oh, the school is Ice Winds Middle School. *Shippo: Good to know. *Montay: And my school has the candy boy named Alto. Ugh! He loves peanut butter. *Shippo: We should start an investigation on who stole the peanut butter jar from Esequiel. *Esequiel: There it is. (Esequiel and his friends arrive at Montay's school) *Montay: We must to after it. *Shippo: Let's go get it back. *Esequiel: Alright. I know where to find it. *Montay: It's in the cafeteria. *Shippo: Let's do it. (Inside the school of the cafeteria) *Montay: Wow, they had cereal. *Esequiel: Where is my peanut butter! *Montay: Alto go to the cafeteria everyday for sweets. *Josesito: I think, he would get diabetes for good. *Esequiel: No! Don't say that. *Josesito: What? Okay. *Shippo: Try asking Blazer and Carlos. They may have something to do with it. I know this because I can sense what goes on in the tickle lab. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes